Letters of War
by CorruptAngel920
Summary: The villagers of Konoha have mixed feelings about the war, relationships, and final admittances of their senseis and their friends. These letters dictate the fall and rise of many shinobi during the dark times. What secrets have they kept from each other?
1. My dear, living brother

"It always ends the same, we arrive, we taunt, we fight, we walk away near death. We then go back to the same day after day routines. You and I train away from each other, we eat, we go home, we sleep. There is no variation in our schedule. Minus, of course, when we have a mission. I've seen you change from the war. Your once happy demeanor changed into a calm and thoughtful person. You are definitely not the same idiot I knew. The hyperactive blonde that was always challenging me in the academy. The moron who rushed in and thought nothing of it. The was has changed you. It wasn't because of the casualties, nor the coma she is still put in. You are not afraid of the power you once held in such animosity. Not unlike the power I once held in my own eyes, and swore to never use unless the most dire situation arises. But what have we become? We never speak, are we mute? We never look each other in the eyes, are we strangers?

"I figure you may think that I want to leave the village again. That isn't the case. Ever since that fateful day during the war, when my brother, revived by that abhorred jutsu, spoke to me again, my mind was changed again. Konoha was both my savior and my executioner. I fought for it anyway. For two years, I didn't see the light of day. For two years I couldn't feel my chakra. In two years, I was let out. I practiced my jutsu and fled from the village again. ANBU were on my tail then. The battle was surging towards Konoha, and not a single soul realized it. But one tick gave away the entire white zetsu army. I ravaged the field, ANBU were trying to kill me as I flung jutsu after powerful jutsu into that crowd. For once, I feared that Konoha would fall, and my clan's name would be remembered tarnished. My final act of desperation paid off when I led the ANBU away and used Kirin in the middle of the army. When I returned, I surrendered immediately. But they didn't take me. The zetsu army became revealed. I was given a blade, one made just like the sword of Kusanagi. Chakra could flow into the blade. I took it and left. Rogue nin and zetsu clones fell on my way. I had found you later, your chakra was a shroud around you and the real Madara Uchiha, although undead, stood before you. The fight had raged for quite awhile, but I couldn't let it go on longer. She was gravely injured nearby.

"I found Kabuto hiding in a clearing to the northwest. I trapped him with the sharingan, forced edo tensei to be stopped, and destroyed his body with Amaterasu. I ended Orochimaru's years of experimentation and left back to the village. I had asked them to lock me away again, until you returned. Needless to say, they did and never told that story. You thought I had hated this village still. She was in your arms as you rushed to the hospital to save her life. Tsunade-sama stabilized her, but the effect was a coma. I listened from the other side of the door. I listened as you swore to destroy everyone that stands in your way because they hurt her.

Tobi strong and I know you'll need my help to defeat him, I'll follow you to the ends of this Earth to help you destroy the man who claimed to be one of my ancestors. The Uchiha were not always avengers, Uchiha, Madara was one of the original members of the clan, but revenge was his own way. It was once mine as well. You've changed me Naruto. For the better or for the worse, only I can tell in time. Just as Madara had before death, I too unlocked the Rinnegan. I feel it is not my power nor my right to use though. I will aid you in any possible way. I conclude this letter here and now and entrust it to Sakura in my will should I die in the upcoming battle. I know you have left, but know I will catch up. Be it hell or high water, I will avenge the fallen name of the Uchiha and restore it to greatness. Based on the morals you taught me.

May Kurama save you until I can get there, Naruto. I'll be there to help you as soon as I can,

-Sasuke


	2. From Blossom to Tree

Dear Dad,

I know this may not be something you'll ever get to see or understand, but I just want to say thank you for everything. In the end, it was the will of fire that you passed down to me unknowingly that has lead me to the place I must go. The other side of the mountain holds a powerful enemy that many others were sent back in tatters and near death because of it. You never did want life to turn out this way. You wanted to spend it with me, and Mom. But I guess you have one of your wishes now. You're spending time with mom up there now. And you have been for awhile now. Perhaps I'll see you again if I can catch up with my teammate and stall him long enough. I know I'm needed here now, but I have to be out there too. The Hokage is tired from her work and can't go out to stop what could be the end of the world by healing my idiot teammate.

Yes, Dad, My blonde-haired, no brained, charge like a bull, idiot teammate. Although, I'm more worried about who's going after him. No dad, I don't care about him like that anymore. I guess I'm afraid that he'll kill Naruto. None of the villagers know of his true intentions and many are saying he escaped again. It's hard to decide, but I believe them. He did escape from the prison after all. He also knocked out many of the guards around the village. I know he doesn't want Madara to succeed. But he wants Naruto to wear him down. Sasuke changed after he left and was changed when he came back. No one was able to see him since they brought him back in armed escort, Naruto in the lead of course. He's done so much for this village, so much for me! Dad, I have to go and bring him back, Alive or dead, I can't just let his body be destroyed; or worse, controlled through Edo Tensei by Madara! Dad, I have to go. Nothing will stop me now. I have to finally prove that I'm not useless to my teammates.

Sorry, Dad, I really am. Tell Mom I love her. I love you too though Dad. I'll really miss you if worst comes to worst. Don't think of me as the daughter you lost. Think of me as Sakura Haruno, your daughter that gave her life to try and save not just the village, but the entire ninja world. The peace that will follow will last for a few years. Four at best but that's four years I have given the people of this village. Good bye Dad, I'll miss you.

-Your Daughter, Sakura


End file.
